Les méfaits bienveillants de la couleure vertes
by Cymbelyyne
Summary: Severus Snape reçoit des roses vertes et James Potter fait explosé sa potion. Le point commun ? La couleur ! Yaoi et lily Bashing
1. Chapter 1

_**Bon rien est a moi si ce n'est l'histoire raconté ( uniquement le scénario ) je m'excuse par avance des nombreuse fautes et bonne lecture ^^**_

"- James ! James ! Regarde ! Servilus a reçu des roses vertes ! Regarde ! "

James semblait figé. Séverus snape, son ennemi de toujours venait de recevoir des fleurs alors que lui James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch n'arrivait pas à voler un sourire à la préfète de Gryffondor.

Remus était perdu dans son livre de potions, il ne fit donc pas attention aux relations de James bien qui écoutait ces amis avec plus ou moins de concentration. Sirius sautillant sur sa chaise, reprit :

" - Tu crois que c'est de la part de sa mère ? Ou d'une copine ? Ou d'un copain ? Beurk ! Un homme ! Quoique ... Servilus est assez écoeurant pour ça ... "

Le raclement brusque du banc sur le sol ponctua son commentaire. Remus avait repoussé le banc avec violence avant de quitté la grande salle précipitamment.

" Lunard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? "

James se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

"- Rassure moi tu te fous de moi ? Le compagnon de Remus est un homme ! Il nous l'a dit ! Tu viens de dire que Servilus est assez écoeurant pour sortir avec un homme ! Comment pense tu qu'il va le prendre Sirius !? "

Toutes couleurs desertèrent le visage du maraudeur au cheveux bouclés.

"- Oh merde ... "

L'animagus canin se leva et courru derrière le loup garou.

" - Rem ! Lunaaard ! Revieeeeens ! "

James soupire et retourna son regard vers séverus qui se levait à son tour, serrant tendrement le bouquet dans ses bras, un mince sourire au lèvres.

 _" Il est beau comme ça ... Surtout quand il sourit.."_

James rougit violement et se lança son propre verre d'eau au visage. Il avait tout de même pas osé penser _ça_?

La cloche sonna et il prit son sac pour se diriger vers la salle de potion, prenant également le sac de Sirius avec lui étant donné qu'il l'avait oublié contrairement à Remus.

Séverus sortit avant lui, prenant une des roses pour l'attacher au coté de l'étendard de sa maison, près de son coeur. Il souriait toujours.

 _" J'aurais aimé le faire sourire comme ça moi aussi ..."_

L'héritier Potter secoua violemment sa tête. C'est pensées étaient de plus en plus inquiétante.

Remus n'était pas venu en cours de potion, Sirius non plus. Sûrement se disputaient-ils. James était donc seul sur sa paillasse et semblait plus que distrait. Il ajoutait les ingrédients presque au hasard dans son chaudron. Le feu était à fond et jamais il ne touillait la mixture.

Il s'inquiètait pour ses amis mais aussi, son esprit était envahi de question sur le bouquet de couleur étrange qu'avait reçu le serpentard. Il ne remarque pas la teinte verte de sa potion ni son bouillonnement puissant.

"- **POTTER ATTENTION** ! "

Il tourna la tête pour voir l'homme de ses pensées se jeter sur lui ai moment même où la potions explosait. Les deux garçons furent recouvert de la mixture gluante et surtout brulante qui leur arrachait des gémissements de douleur. Rapidement aucun d'eux ne fut conscient. James entourait de son bras la fine taille du serpentard qui lui rendait la pareil.

Le réveil à l'infirmerie fut rude. Une voix perçante empêchait le Gryffondor de dormir encore.

"- Il est coller à lui ! Pour toujours ! C'est horribleeeuh ! Pauvre James ... La vie est tellement cruelle !

\- Tais toi Sirius ! Séverus lui a sûrement sauvé la vie. Maintenant silence ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot de ta part !

\- Mais ... Remus ...

\- SILENCE SIRIUS ! LA FERME ! "

James ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir ces deux meilleurs amis. Remus avait les yeux ambre du loup et Sirius portait un bleu presque noir sur la pomette. L'héritier Black se tut enfin et le loup fit les cent pas pour ce calmer. Le Gryffondor sentit un poids contre lui quand il tenta de bouger et baisse les yeux pour rencontrer des cheveux noirs raides et étrangement doux dont se dégageaient une odeur de vanille épicé. Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait quelqu'un endormi dans ses bras. Il chercha alors à croiser le regard de Sirius mais son ami gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Remus s'approcha.

"- Bonjour ... Comment tu te sens Cornedrue ? "

Il ouvrit la bouche mais il fut prit d'une grosse quinte de toux. Remus lui tendit une potion et l'aida à la boire.

"- Rem ... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Apparemment tu as fais explosé ta potion ... Séverus s'est jeter sur toi. Ça t'as sauvé la vie ... Ton chaudron s'est fragmenté en morceaux ... Personne n'a été touché, à part vous deux ...

\- J'arrive pas à bouger ...

\- La potion agit sur vous deux ... Elle vous a transformer en aimant ... Tu ne peux pas te décoller de lui ...

\- D'accord ... Il va bien ? Dis moi que je tiens pas un cadavre s'il te plaît ...

\- Non il est vivant ... Mais il a été un peu plus brûlé que toi alors madame Pomfresh lui a donné un puissant antidouleur qui l'a endormi.

\- Merci Rem ... Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

\- Juste énervé ... Ça va passer ... "

Sirius marmonna, s'attirant un regard noir de Remus. L'animagus canin baissa les yeux à nouveau.

"- On va te laisser James. Le couvre feu est dans 10 minutes et tu dois te reposer. "

Le loup garou lui embrassa le front, le faisant sourire. Sirius gronda s'attirant un autre regard noir de Remus. Bientôt les deux furent parti et James resta seul avec le serpentard endormi.

 _" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ! "_

Il se rendormit sans plus attendre, la tête pleine de pensées.

Au milieu de la nuit, il sentit séverus remuer, le tirant de son sommeil.

"- Mmh .. "

Le corps contre lui se figea. James remit ses idées en place doucement, se souvenant enfin de la journée.

"- Oh merde ... Snape ... T'es réveillé ? "

Une quinte de toux lui répondit. Il aperçut la fiole de potion que lui avait donner Remus et voulu lever la main afin de la donner à son rival sans y parvenir. Il parvenait à faire glisser sa main le long du corps de son camarade mais il ne pouvait pas l'en éloigné. Il provoquait des frissons chez sa Némésis à chaque mouvement.

"- Bon ... Écoute y'a une potion pas loin de nous sur la table de chevet ... À cause de ma potion on est collé l'un à l'autre comme des aimants ... Je faire glisser ma main le long de ton bras et on va prendre la potion et tu pourras prendre le contrôle de nos bras pour boire ... Ensuite tu seras libre de m'engueuler mais pour l'instant laisse moi faire ... Ok ? "

Il sentit la main de séverus glisser le long de son bras pour toute réponse. Le serpentard avait toujours été intelligent et il savait que dans une situation comme celle ci le Gryffondor ne plaisanterait pas. James glissa son bras contre le siens et ensemble ils attrapèrent la potion. Le maraudeur laissa alors le contrôle de son bras à l'autre adolescent. Ses doigts touchèrent les lèvres de sa Némésis lorsqu'il bu.

" _Elles sont douces ..."_

Il rougit violemment. Merlin il devenait fou.

"- Potter ! Tu es une calamité ! Tu le sais ça !?

\- Je sais me cris pas dessus ...

\- Qu'est-ce qui est doux ? "

James se figea. _Quoi ?_

"- Pardon ?

\- Je t'ai entendu. Qu'est-ce qui est doux ?

\- Snape ... Je n'ai absolument rien dis de tel. "

 _" Me dis pas qu'il entend tout ce que je pense en plus !? "_

Séverus frissonna.

" Si Potter ... J'entends tes pensées ... "

 _" Oh merde "_

"- Mmh ... C'est pas le pire ... Potter. Il se pourrait que j'ai très envie d'aller au toilette ...

\- Dis moi que c'est pas la grosse commission ...

\- Non mais c'est presque pire ... Vu que mes mains sont collés aux tiennes ... "

 _" Salazar m'en veux c'est obligé ! "_

Un rire secoua le corps du serpentard. Les pensées du Gryffondor l'amusaient beaucoup.

"- Bon ... Déjà faut que tu te retourne pour que ton dos soit contre mon torse ... Tu vas y arriver ?

\- Avec un peu d'aide ... Essaie de te contracter et de ne pas suivre mes mouvements. "

Ils se débattirent une dizaine de minutes afin d'arriver dans la position souhaité, laissant les deux adolescents haletant de l'effort fourni.

"- Bon ... L'opération est un succès ! Lève les jambes Snape je vais te porter jusque là-bas !

\- je ne suis pas si faible Potter ! Je peux marcher !

\- Je croyais que tu étais pressé ! Je nous épargne des heures de coordination ! A moins que ce ne soit plus le cas ?

\- Si ...

\- Bien alors pour une fois laisse moi faire. "

James se leva, les bras autour de la taille du serpentard. Ses chevilles au dessus des siennes, il se dirigea sans problème jusqu'au toilette.

"- Passe tes mains dans les miennes Snape ... Vais fermer les yeux le temps que tu fasse ton truc. "

Le serpentard obéis et pris le contrôle des mains du plus grand et commença à déboutonner et ouvrir son pantalon.

 _" Bon dieu ces mains sont petites et étrangement douce. "_

"- Merci du compliment Potter. Maintenant cesse de penser je te pris ! "

Séverus se pris en main et réglage rapidement son problème de vessie. Le visage du Gryffondor s'était glissé contre sa nuque afin de ne pas observer le corps du serpentard. Il se rhabilla doucement et tira la chasse.

"- Tu peux rouvrir les yeux ... "

James les emmena au lavabo puis une fois qu'ils se furent lavés les mains, il les ramena dans le lit, s'allongeant sur le côté afin de ne pas écraser sa Némésis.

"- Bon ... Que faisons nous Snape ?

\- Pour l'instant je te propose de dormir. On verra demain si madame Pomfresh a une idée pour nous séparer.

\- Ça me paraît bien ... "

James bailla doucement et se blotti contre la nuque de l'autre garçon.

"- Bonne nuit Snape ...

\- A toi aussi Potter ... "

 _" Sa peau est vraiment douce ... "_

Les deux adolescents s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre.

 _Quelques heures auparavant_ :

" - On va te laisser James ... Le couvre feu est dans 10 minutes et tu dois te reposer ... "

Remus partit rapidement suivit de Sirius. Ce dernier devait lui courir après afin de ne pas le perdre.

"- Lunard ! Attend moi !

\- Va te faire foutre Sirius ! Laisse moi tranquille puisque je suis écoeurant pour toi !

\- Remus ... Tu sais que je ne pense pas ça se toi !

\- Si Sirius. J'aime mon compagnon et c'est un homme. Tu trouve écoeurant les hommes qui aiment les hommes.

\- Non ! Rémus ! Je parlais seulement de servilus ... Pas de toi !

\- C'est PAREIL !

\- NON ! "

Sirius était à bout de souffle. Remus le transperçait d'un regard froid, blessé. Le sang-pur avait sérieusement merdé.

" - Remus ... Je ne parle pas de toi ... Celui qui m'ecoeure ce n'est pas non plus cet imbécile de serpent ... Rem ... Je me dégoute tout seul d'aimer quelqu'un qui a déjà un compagnon. Je me dégoute de vouloir le garder pour moi tout seul, d'être jaloux de chaque personne qui attire son attention ... C'est pour ça que j'attaque servilus ! "

Remus pâlit violemment. Sûrement avait-il compris.

" Tu ... Tu veux dire ... Tu ... Tu aime ja-james ?

\- Mais non abruti ! Je parle de toi ! "

Sirius se serait tapé la tête contre le sol si il n'était pas si obnubilé par la réaction du loup garou. Il fit un pas en avant.

" - Remus John lupin ... Je t'aime... Toi et personne d'autre ...

\- NON ! "

Remus venait de lui griffer la joue. Ses ongles étaient démesurément longs comme des griffes et ses yeux avait pris une couleur jaune, les yeux de Moony. Le sang chaud coula le long de sa joue. Sirius avait provoqué le loup et il allait le payer. Il vit avec effroi l'homme de sa vie se jeter sur lui.

Le lendemain, ni Remus Lupin, ni Sirius Black ne se présentaient au petit déjeuner et, si personne ne s'inquièta pour eux, l'absence des deux blessés fit remarqué. Lily tournait comme une lionne en cage alors que à l'autre bout de la salle, Lucius se leva pour partir en direction de l'infirmerie suivit du jeune frère de Sirius, régulus Black, et de Théodore Nott. Tout les trois s'étaient pris d'amitié pour le serpentard solitaire. Lily suivit le mouvement, silencieusement.

Des éclats de voix appartenant au dragon de l'infirmerie pouvaient être entendu depuis le couloir. James était apparemment le destinataire de l'élan de colère. Selon elle la potion les l'aurait tué si séverus n'avait pas réagit. Elle s'éloigna en marmonnant alors que le jeune prodige des potions riait dans le cou de sa Némésis. Lucius passa en premier les portes de l'infirmerie, suivit des deux plus jeunes. Si régulus se prépara à sauter sur le lit, Théodore s'assit sur une chaise. La proximité des deux hommes fit hausser un sourcil à Lucius. James dégluti en l'apercevant.

"- Euhm ... Snape ...? T'as de la visite ...

\- Oui sev' t'as de la visite ! " Reprit régulus en sautant sur les deux adolescents.

"- Vous vous faites des mamours ?"

Séverus sortit brusquement la tête du cou de James pour la déplacer sur son épaule.

"- Régulus ! Théodore ! Lucius ! Que faites vous la ?

\- Et bien étant donné que tu es blessé, nous sommes venu te voir ... Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu fais un collé-serré avec Potter ?

\- C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! " Crièrent les deux adolescents.

Ils rougirent simultanément faisant pouffé régulus.

"- C'est toujours ce qu'on dit et c'est rarement vrai ! "

Séverus grogna.

"- La potion nous a rendu magnétique. Nous sommes deux aimants obligés de rester collé l'un à l'autre. Je ne peux pas me décoller de James tout comme lui ne peux pas se décoller de moi. D'après madame Pomfresh cela devrait durer quelques jours tout au plus ... Avec le temps nous nous décolleront petit à petit ...

\- Bien. Le loup garou et le toutou ne sont pas venu au petit déjeuner Potter. Est-ce normal ? "

James s'étouffa. Les serpentard savaient pour eux ?

 _" Oh bordel de merde ... Que Salazar me vienne en aide ... "_

"- James ne jure pas par Salazar ! Oui ils savent mais je leur est d'air faire un serment inviolable. Ils ne peuvent en parler qu'à quelqu'un qui le sait déjà.

\- Tu leur à dis !?

\- pas consciemment ... J'ai fais pas mal de cauchemar à cause de Black et de sa connerie ... Il a suffit qu'ils écoutent mes cris pour comprendre.

\- Oh ... Désolé ... Sirius à toujours été très jaloux du fait que tu attire l'attention de Remus ... "

James semblait gêné et sourit un peu au trois garçons. Il s'engagea dans une conversation avec les serpentard avant que madame Pomfresh ne les renvoie. Séverus et James furent léviter dans la douche. Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec effroi. Alors que les trois serpents partaient en riant, sous le regard haineux de la rouquine.

Quand Sirius ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Sa joue le lançait, sa nuque aussi sans parler du bas de son dos. Il bougea avec précaution les jambes mais un gémissements de souffrance passa la barrière de ces lèvres.

Le bras autour de sa taille l'attira contre le torse nu derrière lui. Il clapi en sentant le corps chaud contre son dos.

"- Sirius ... "

Un nez s'enfouit dans son cou alors qu'il se détendait en reconnaissant la voix de son amis. Il se souvint de la veille et se colla davantage au corps de lupin.

"- Remus ...

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non ... J'ai été trop loin rem ... Le loup m'a punk et c'est normal. Enfin je crois ...?

\- Je sais pas si tu réalise bien sirius ... Tu es mon compagnon à présent. Pour toujours ... Je ne te laissera pas me quitter ... Tout comme jamais je ne pourrais te quitter ... Le supporteras tu ? "

Un frisson secoua le maraudeur. Oui il appartenait corps et âme au loup garou. Et bizarrement il aimait ça.

"- j'en suis ravi Remus. On peux aller prendre une douche ? Je me sens vraiment poisseux ... On a bien transpiré ...

\- Je peux même te proposer un bain dans la salle d'eau des préfets ... Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Le bonheur ! "

Rémus rit doucement avant de soulever son amant. Sirius ne bougea pas, restant alanguie dans ces bras, confiant, et surtout trop endolori pour faire le moindre geste.

Il les glissa dans l'eau chaude et entreprit de les laver, glissant ces mains savonneuse entre eux. Il parsemait la peau de l'héritier Black de doux baiser avant d'en déposer un sur ces lèvres marquées des morsures du loup.

"- Je t'aime sirius ...

\- Moi aussi mon lou-loup d'amour ! Malgré mon corps endolori et mes courbature ! "

Ils rirent doucement avec de s'embrasser.

James prit une grande inspiration. Il déplaça ses mains et pris le contrôle de la situation. Cela faisait bientôt 10 minutes que séverus était figé contre lui et ne bougeait plus. Il devetit doucement le serpentard, faisant tombé un à un les vêtements au sol dans un bruit de tissus froissé.

Une fois sa tache accompli il caressant le dos du serpentard afin de le faire revenir sur terre.

"- Allé ... À toi ... Déshabille moi séverus... "

Les mains du futur potionniste bougèrent et bientôt sa cravate se joignit au tas de vêtement déjà au sol, sa chemise et son pantalon suivirent le même chemin. Les mains de sa Némésis restèrent figées sur l'élastique de son boxer.

"- Séverus ... "

James embrassa sa tempe, seule parti de sa peau à porter de ses lèvres, et caressa son dos pour l'encourager.

" - Allé... Je ne te ferais aucun mal si telle est ta crainte ... C'est juste une douche ... Rien de plus ... "

Son caleçon tomba. James passa une main sous les cuisses de séverus et le souleva pour le porter dans la douche, collant ainsi leur corps. Séverus lui fit confiance et se laissa faire, sans pour autant l'aider. Il était figé. James se colla au mur afin de ne pas tomber et attrapa la savonette poser en évidence sur une petite tablette.

" - Sev' ... Je vais te laver alors dis moi stop dès que tu ne le supporte plus ... D'accord ? Tu me lavera ensuite ...

\- On ... On peux le faire en même temps ?

\- non on dois se tourner à chaque fois ... Là on est face à face alors ont peut se laver le dos en même temps mais pour le reste ont doit être dans le dos de l'autre. Tu pense pouvoir y arriver ?

\- Il faudra bien ... C'est moi qui vais devoir supporter ton odeur. "

Les mains du vert et argent se mirent en mouvement dans son dos. James s'appliqua à reproduire chacun des mouvement du serpentard dans le dos de celui ci, le mettant ainsi en confiance. Les fines mains descendirent jusqu'à la raie de ses fesses, musclées par le sport.

" Je... Je continu ?

\- Étant donné que je fais les même gestes que toi, c'est à toi de voir si tu supporte mes mains sur tes fesses, petit serpent !

\- Niah Niah Niah ... "

Et les mains descendirent sur son fessier.

 _" Oh bordel je vais mourir ! C'est tout doux ! "_

"- James ! Cesse donc de penser abruti ! C'est déjà suffisamment gênant comme ça !

\- Désolé séverus ... C'est dur d'arrêter de penser mine de rien ... "

Ils finirent rapidement.

"- Tu commence où je commence ?

\- Commence stupide Gryffondor. Je me vengerai si tu me fais quoi que ce soit de déplacer ! C'est clair ?

\- Pauvre petit serpent pudique ! "

Séverus glissa dos à James, son bassin contre le sien. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les mains calleuses de son rival voyager sur son torse. Des frissons involontaire l'envahirent. Il sentit avec effroi ses mamelons durcir sous le traitement, le faisant rougis honteusement. Sans sembler se rendre compte des états d'âme du serpent les mains de James descendirent vers son ventre, caressant les fins abdominaux qu'il possédait. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Sa verge se tendait sous les délicieuse caresse qui parcouraient son corps.

 _" Tu réagis séverus ... À cause de moi ... Ne te voile plus la face... "_

"- Tais toi ! "

Une bouche attaqua son cou, y appliquant une douce torture qui le faisait se tendre davantage. Distrait par la bouche et la langue du rouge et or, il ne sentit pas les mains baladeuses descendre davantage. L'une d'elle attrapa sa verge pour y appliquer un doux mouvement de vas et viens.

" James ... James ! Oh ! Je t'en prie ... On ... On ne dois pas ... On ne peux pas ...

\- Personne ne le saura séverus ... Ce sera notre secret ... Laisse toi aller ... "

Séverus se détendit. Ses gémissements se firent entendre, sortant avec empressement de sa bouche. La verge dur et chaude de son rival avait fini par se tendre entre ces cuisses, provoquant un énième rougissement. Étrangement, il faisait confiance à James pour ne pas aller plus loin que ce qu'il faisait. Les pensées dans son esprit devenaient douces, enchanteresse, l'invitant à la débauche mais aussi et surtout à se laisser par son plaisir et son désir trop longtemps retenu. Les gestes combinés aux douces paroles le menèrent au point de non retour, le faisant se libérer dans un cri silencieux. Il sentit son corps se décoller violemment du corps chaud et musclé de James.

"- Que ...? "

Ils avaient été décollé. Séverus haletait doucement, le front collé contre le mur. La main de James l'effleura l'invitant à se tourner vers lui. Il le fit presque aussitôt. James avait un doux sourire au lèvres, pas un sourire moqueur comme avant, non un sourire tendre que l'on réserve à un amant ou un amour. Il rougit.

" - On dirait que nous somme décollé Potter ... Tout va-t-il redevenir comme avant ? "

Si une étincelle de douleur avait brillé dans les yeux marron du rouge et or, elle s'effaça pour laisser place au doute.

"- J'imagine que ... C'est encore possible en effet ... "

 _" Mais je ne veux pas ! Je te veux toi tout entier partout, tout le temps ... Te tenir la main et crier au monde entier que je m'appartient ! "_

Un rire secoua séverus.

" - Je t'entendre toujours penser ! De Oui je veux bien être ton petit ami ... Enfin ... Si c'est bien ce que tu veux évidement ... "

Des lèvres se pressèrent aussitôt sur les siennes. Il sentait le bonheur de son petit ami, il savait que plus jamais il ne pourrait considérer James Potter comme un ennemi.

Il leur fallu plus d'une heure pour sortir de la douche, propre. Madame Pomfresh les renvoya dans leur dortoir après quelques examens en les voyant ainsi détaché. James ne lâchait pourtant pas la main de séverus et ce n'était pas plus mal selon lui. Lucius vint menacer James si jamais son jeune ami souffrait. Ce à quoi régulus et Théodore rajoutèrent leur propre menace. Ne voyant réapparaitre aucun de ses amis, James prit le chemin de la salle commune commune des serpentard et s'appliqua tout le weekend à apprendre à découvrir chaque facette de la maison qui accueillait son amant.

Lily Evans venait de finir sa potion. C'était lundi dans quelques heures et et elle avait passé tout son temps libre à la faire. Demain James serait à elle et uniquement à elle. Et Lily Evans deviendrait Lady Potter aurait un enfant, un chat, un chien et une gigantesque propriété rien qu'à elle.

Le lundi matin Remus et Sirius s'horrifièrent : James avait quitté l'infirmerie depuis le samedi matin et eux, ses meilleurs amis, n'en avaient rien su.

" - Oh mon dieu ! Rem ! Il va nous en vouloir à mort ! On est les pires meilleurs amis du monde !

\- On lui expliquera Sirius ... Mon loup ne se contrôle pas si près de la peine lune ... Il le sait ... Si on lui explique que tu m'a provoqué il comprendra. "

Se furent un Remus Lupin anxieux et un Sirius Black en dépression qui passèrent les portes de la grande salle ce matin-là . Remus tourna la tête et hoqueta de surprise. À l'opposé de la table des Gryffondor, à la table des vert et argent, James et Severus étaient assis l'un contre l'autre. Sirius hurla avant de s'évanouir. Le loup garou soupira, ris doucement et ramassa son compagnon pour rejoindre James. Il salua poliment avant de s'assoir en face de son meilleur ami, plaçant Sirius sur ces genoux, la tête contre son épaule.

"- Bonjour Cornedrue ! Tu semble aller mieux à ce que je vois !

\- Tu semble rayonner mon lunard ! Ta nuit s'est bien passé j'imagine ?

\- Tout autant que la tienne apparemment ! "

Si sirius était têtu et borné, le loup avait lui, bien vu que, l'acharnement de James n'était pas de la méchanceté, car l'héritier Potter pouvait être beaucoup de chose mais il n'était ni méchant, ni cruel. Séverus rougit doucement et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de James. Sirius lança une boîte sur la table.

" - tiens ! De la part de l'autre rouquine de préfète, Remus dit que l'odeur est étrange ... Elle te souhaite un bon rétablissement ... "

Un grognement sortit de la gorge du serpentard, le faisant rougir.

"- Sev' ... ? Tu grogne ...? "

James embrasse son front.

"- Ne sois pas jaloux ... Elle ne le voit pas comme autre chose qu'un imbécile prétentieux ... Et oui ... Je ne vois que toi ... Que toi uniquement toi ... ! "

Le futur potionniste rougit vivement et vint embrasser doucement son petit ami.

"- D'accord ... Je te fais confiance ... Mais ... Fais attention à elle s'il te plaît ... "

Séverus embrassa la joue de James et ferma les yeux. Le Gryffondor ouvrit le paquet et ouvrit de grand yeux horrifié. Les frères black éclatèrent de rire alors que Remus, Lucius et Théodore essayèrent de se contenir.

"- Cornedrue ... En fait cette meuf se fout de toi ! Des sables en coeur _roses !?_ Par godric que c'est laid !

\- Patmol ... "

James semblait chercher des arguments pour défendre l'intention de la rousse mais il abandonna.

"- C'est clair que c'est moche ... Des chocogrenouilles je dis pas mais la ... J'aime pas trop ce qui contient du beurre ... Du moins pas en aussi grosse quantité ... Vous en voulez ? "

Séverus, Lucius et Remus froncèrent le nez alors que les deux Black se jetèrent dessus. Sirius blemis et courru au toilette après deux bouchées. Régulus s'évanouit contre Lucius dès la première bouché.

" - régulus ! "

Le préfet de serpentard secoua le plus jeune. Séverus s'empara d'un gâteau et renifla.

" Ça sent la potion ...

\- tu saurais reconnaître laquelle ? "

La question de James le pris au dépourvu mais obéis.

"- Filtre d'amour ... Remus va auprès du cabot. Ne le laisse approcher personne. Elle a été mal brasser. Lucius ramène régulus à Tom il saura quoi éodore ? Va avec Lucius et James ... Viens avec moi on va régler ça avec le professeur McGonagall. "

Remus courru rejoindre Sirius qui vomissait tripes et boyaux alors que lucius courru à la cheminé des serpentard, régulus dans les bras, Théodore sur les talons. Le directeur Dumbledore suivait tout cela, un paquet de pop corn a la main. Séverus alla se planter devant la rousse et la gifla, provoquant des hoquets de stupeur et d'indignation de la part des rouge et or. James expliquait à sa tête de maison ce qu'il se passait en lui tendant la boîte pour confirmer ces dire. Lily devint rouge de rage.

"- COMMENT OSES-TU ME FRAPPER SALE SERPENTARD !?

\- C'est toi qui a commencé Evans. En voulant faire prendre à MON petit ami un filtre d'amour !

\- James m'aime ! Je suis jolie, douce, gentille et intelligente ! Alors que toi tu es laid et repoussant, tu n'aime pas le Quidditch, t'as pas d'ami autre que ces sales mangemorts, il te déteste et en plus de cela tu es un homme ! Espèce d'anormal ! "

La fin de sa phrase se répercuta dans les murs de la grande salle. La seconde gifle que reçue Lily fut ainsi entendu de tous. James la fusillait du regard, tenant séverus contre son torse. Minerva McGonagall venait de lever la main sur une élève, de sa maison qui plus est.

"- Miss Evans sachez que l'homosexualité est tout à fait normal chez les sorciers. Vos idées moldus et rétrograde n'ont rien à faire dans ce château jeune fille ! "

Chacun des sorciers élevé dans le monde magique la fusillaient du regard. Aucun sorcier ne comprenaient que les moldus soit si étroites d'esprit. Lily s'enfuit de la salle en pleurs. James remercia sa directrice de maison d'un signe de tête et prit le chemin du dortoir de son amant, les mots de Lily l'avait secoué, il le s'était.

Remus avait senti Sirius trembler aux mots de la rousse. Il avait fini par comprendre que son compagnon avait peur de provoqué des réactions similaire de la part de ses proches. Il l'avait soulevé et guider vers le parc. Ils avaient besoin de prendre l'air tout les deux. Il s'assit au pied du grand chêne et le serre contre son torse.

"- parle moi patmol ... Dis moi ...

\- J'ai peur ... Que d'autre réagissent comme elle ... Que régulus agissent comme ça ...

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera Sirius ... Allons le voir ... Lucius l'a emmené avec lui. Je crois que tu as besoin de parler à ton frère ... Seul à seul.

\- Tu as sûrement raison ... "

L'héritier Black enfouit son museau dans le coup de son loup.

" - Tu es vraiment ma conscience ... Ma raison ... Remus ... Bordel je t'aime ... "

Il offrit un tendre baiser à son petit ami. Oui, avec Remus à ces cotés des choses ne pourraient que bien se passer.

 _À très bientôt pour l'épilogue !_


	2. Epilogue !

*** 5 ans plus tard ***

"- SIRIUS ORION BLACK-LUPIN !

La voix caverneuse d'un loup garou secoua la maison tout entière. Remus Lupin-Black avait très envie de tuer l'imbécile qui lui servait de mari. L'animagus apparu aussitôt dans son champs de vision, il avait apprit avec le temps à ne pas se cacher de son compagnon lupin ou la punition était bien plus désagréable.

"- Oui mumus ...?demanda prudemment l'animagus.

"- Severus viens de m'appeler. L'une de ses potions a, semble-t-il, disparu. Le jour même où tu es aller jouer au quidditch avec James. Je veux la vérité Sirius ! Maintenant ! "

Le ton du loup était sans appel. Sirius déglutit un peu et baissa la tête.

"- Elle était de la même couleurs que le véritaserum ! Je voulais juste vous embêtez !Alors oui j'en ai mis dans vos tasses mais ça n'as mêmes pas marché! "

Le loup gronda de plus en plus fort alors que son mari racontait ces bêtises. L'explosion n'était pas loin. Et elle arriva bien plus vite que prévu.

"- MAIS MERDE SIRIUS ! C'ÉTAIT SON CADEAU D'ANNIVERSAIRE DE MARIAGE POUR JAMES ! "

"- Hein ...? "

Remus inspira profondé était juste un enfant dans l'âme qui ne faisait que jouer sans penser au conséquence.

"- Tu sais que James à toujours voulu une famille nombreuse pas vrai ?

"- Bah oui pourquoi ?"

Oui, Sirius était vraiment un enfant insouciant.

"- Tu sais donc que Severus ferait tout pour rendre James heureux envers et contre tout? "

Nouvelle réponse positive accompagné d'une légère grimace.

"- L'enfant va être porté par Severus. Ou plutôt est porter par séverus alors qu'il devait être poté par James !

"- Merde ...? "

A la plus grande surprise de Sirius, le loup garou fondit en larmes. Il avait l'air de soudainement porter toute le malheur du monde.

"- Tu es un crétin Sirius ! Un imbécile ! Bordel ... Je te pensais pas si insouciant !

"- Remus ..? Mon loup... ? "

Sirius s'approcha doucement de son époux. Il posa doucement la main sur son épaule et caressant sa joue. Le loup reprit un peu plus calmement.

"- Sirius... Ce thé... J'en ai bu aussi ... Ainsi que Régulus et Théo quand ils sont passés dans l'après-midi ...

" - Et ... ? "

Et la bombe explosa violemment devant lui.

"- ET ALORS A CAUSE DE TOI JE PORTE UN ENFANT INNOCENT QUE JE POURRAIS CONDAMNE A UNE VIE DE RECLUS, PLEINE DE SOUFFRANCE A CAUSE D'UNE PUTAIN DE GENE LYCANTHROPIQUE DE MERDE ! "

Sirius assuma sa paternité comme tout bon gryffondor. Il s'évanouit.

" - Mais papa !Pourquoi Dady il s'est évanouit ? "

Un enfant de 4 ans et demi était allongé. C'était son histoire du soir, celle qu'il préférait.

" - Parce que ton père est un imbécile mon trésor ...

" - Alors c'est pour ça que je suis né à quelques jours de Harry, draco et Théo ? "

L'adulte sourit avec tendresse et passa une main dans les cheveux de son enfant.

" - Oui c'est pour ça mon Alexandre...

" - Papa est un idiot alors ? "

Un rire secoua Remus. Son fils était vraiment adorable.

" - Ça c'est sur bébé! Mais ton père est avant tout un idiot qui nous aime fort... Allez! Au dodo ! Demain est une grand journée ! "

L'enfant aux cheveux bouclé lui obéis.

Demain, il rejoindrait ses meilleurs amis pour apprendre à jouer au Quidditch. Leur père leur avaient promis qu'ils apprendraient tout les 4 ensembles. Ils avaient d'ailleurs toujours tout fais ensemble. Draco, Harry et Théo avaient grandit avec lui.

Remus embrassa le front de son fils et sorti de la chambre doucement. À l'époque, il avait faillit partir et quitter Sirius. Il voulait vraiment un enfant mais condamné un être innocent à une vie comme la sienne était exclu pour lui. C'est Séverus qui avait pris les choses en main et avait ramené de quoi faire une échographie. Il avait alors vu le petite être en lui et il ne pensa jamais plus a se débarrasser de ce petit bout d'amour. Sirius avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire pardonné sa ès tout ce petit bout de chou était le résultat de leur amour. Il les aimaient tout les deux, plus que tout.

Il s'allongeât dans le canapé pour attendre le retour de son mari. Il sourit en repensant à poudlard, à sa scolarité. Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis l'envoie du fameux bouquet de roses vertes. Il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Par merlin qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer le vert.

The end !


End file.
